Emma Smith
) | family = RT Smith Kate Smith Brooklyn Louise Smith Ethan Smith Mason Smith | instagram = @emma.ksmithh | twitter = @emmaksmith13}} Emma Kathleen Smith (born on February 14, 1998) lives in Seal Beach, California. She is a part of the sorority Delta Gama and an intern at Revolve. 'Early life' Emma Smith was born to Kate and Roberto Smith on February 14, 1998. She has two younger siblings: Ethan Smith (born February 21, 2001) and Mason Smith (born April 16, July 2002). Career Emma is attending school and majoring in fashion merchandising and a minor in design. She is currently an intern at Revolve, a brand clothing company. Personal life Emma was sixteen when she became pregnant with Brooklyn Louise Smith (born July 10, 2015). Although she was terrified at the time, she was surrounded by love and support from her family and friends. She didn’t care what people thought; however, she admitted that it was stressful with people watching her closely being a young mom. The first three people she told were her mom, Chance, and friend, Chandler Durbin. Relationships Chance Perez Around 2014-2015, Chance Perez and Emma Smith dated. Although they broke up sometime later, they remain close friends. In July 2018, over an Instagram Q&A, a fan asked if she was single. Emma responded she was, and added, “and to the 300 people who asked if Chance and I are together, no we are not. We will always be very close and I’ll always love him as a person and the father of my daughter but we’re no longer dating :)”. Chris Reynolds In September 2018, Emma posted a picture of her and Chris Reynolds, both spending time together on his birthday.Emma Smith - Instagram (@emma.ksmithh). September 23, 2018 On National Boyfriend’s day, she put a picture on her story with him, confirming their relationship. Later in November they went to the Festival of Lights and in December attended a Revolve event together.Emma Smith - Instagram (@emma.ksmithh). November 11, 2018Emma Smith - Instagram (@emma.ksmithh). December 16, 2018 Quotes * In honor of #InternationalWomensDay I thought I would throw it back to my first picture with Brooklyn. Brooklyn Louise you will always be the most amazing gift God has given me. You have taught me so much and showed me how important love, patience, kindness, and acceptance is. After being 16 and pregnant, going back to school when Brooklyn was only 6 weeks old having a job along the way has taught me an incredible amount about myself and my strength as a person and how much LOVE and SUPPORT I have around me. Being a mom and going through pregnancy, giving birth, breastfeeding, raising a child and so much more is one of the most enduring but amazing experiences I have been blessed to already be apart of. Our bodies as woman are capable of an insane amount and I think that's something we should all be proud of!! Happy Woman's Day to all the ladies out there and a special shout out to the mommas because we're killin it ❤Emma Smith (@emma.ksmithh)]. Instagram. March 8, 2017 * Chance Nickolas Perez… there will never be a day I’m not proud of you. Not only for your talent but because of the kind hearted, humble, patient and loving father you are to our daughter. I know this show has been quite a journey for you and it’s just the beginning for what life has in store! I know you’re going to kill it tonight! There’s going to be a link in my bio for everyone to go vote for chance for top five for boyband!!!! Trivia ★ Her height is 5’1. ★ Her Taco Bell order is chalupa supreme potato griller with a baja blast. ★ Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles. ★ If she could go anywhere in the world, it will be Italy. ★ When she was pregnant with Brooklyn, she craved ice, hot chocolate and a pickle, and cheerios and tomato soup. ★ She has a depop account, which has her online clothing store. ★ She sometimes borrows Chance’s clothes.Emma Smith - Instagram (@emma.ksmithh). June 16, 2018Emma Smith - Instagram (@emma.ksmithh). December 30, 2018 Gallery ChanceandEmma.jpeg EmmaandChance.jpeg Brooklyn Louise Smith - April 21 2017.jpeg References Category:People Category:Chance’s relationships